Asclepius-class Medical Frigate
|manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |role=Mobile Medical Facility |class=Frigate |type= |engine=*Multiple GENEHS Generators *Multiple GEN Condensers |slipspace=Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive |weapons= *5 x G-X54 Heavy Railgun *25 x G-F12 Close-in Weapon System *8 x 25 M57 Thoran Guided Missiles |complement=1 Space-type Mobile Suit Squadrons (10) *UNMS-04W Praetorian (10) or *UNMS-04U Hoplite (10) or |armor=* * (GEN-Type) |sysmod= |crew= |firstuse= |era=*Rebuild Era *The Saulosian Campaign |affiliation= United Nations Space Command }} does have an unorthodox design, but it makes up for practicality and effectiveness out in the field of battle.|Unknown Captain}} The , commonly referred to as the Asclepius-class Hospital Frigate, the Asclepius Mobile Medical Facility, and the Asclepuis Rescue Ship respectively, was a class of warship employed by the United Nations Space Command in the Post Human-Covenant War Era. It remained in service up until the conclusion of the Saulosan Campaign During the Rebuild Era following the conclusion of the History Design & Construction The Asclepius was designed and manufactured by the Human contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries, a company largely known for its affiliation with Project AEOLIA and its hand for the manufacture of AEOLIA's unique technologies. Rebuild Era The Saulosian Campaign Role Layout Armament When compared to the other ships employed by the United Nations Space Command, such as the Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship, Lancaster-class Destroyer, and the Carolina-class Frigate, it became quite evident that the paled in comparison in terms of armament. Built with only a support role in mind, the Primary The primary forward weapons, the G-X54 Heavy Railguns were dorsal and ventral mounted and were located on the lower primary section of the Asclepius's superstructure, which covered the direction in which the ship traveled. Designed to be quite similar to the , the Railgun utilized a GEN Energy coating to supplement a 25cm ferric-tungsten depleted uranium round for added stopping power. This addition provided the s just enough firepower to aptly defend itself from and for a limited period of time if fired in volleys. In addition to the G-X54 Heavy Railguns, the were equipped with eight missile pods for the M57 Thoran Guided Missile. Each pod could carry up to a maximum of twenty-five. Point-Defense s were outfitted with 25 x G-F12 Close-in Weapon System , placed sparingly all throughout the exterior of the ship. The Close-in Weapon Systems were remotely controlled by the 2 "Dumb" AIs assigned to the Asclepius, which proved to be an effective course of action during combat engagements. Nuclear Munitions Unlike many Warships under the jurisdiction of the UNSC, the was not equipped with a plethora of Nuclear-based weaponry as it only had a barebones armament. Since the interior of the was mostly dedicated to Medical Facilities, the s carried one and one . Armour Engines and Propulsion For sublight propulsion, the utilized a V-directional array of five GEN-styled Thruster Pods to provide an ample amount of atmospheric thrust and sub-light speeds able to be on par or surpass most Human and Covenant space vessels. The GEN-styled Thruster Pods were powered by multiple GEN Energy Harnesser Systems, and by extension, the subsequent byproduct simply known as GEN Energy. Through the use of an electromagnetic field, the Thruster Pods were able to gather and channel it through a series of exhaust manifolds. The accelerated GEN Energy would gain potential mass and served as a favored means of propulsion. This was largely attributed to the special relativity present and an existing translational momentum Higgs field interaction, as well as GEN Energy's natural ability to attract Higgs Bosons and disrupt the local Higgs field, which ultimately conferred a decreased inertial mass for local objects. In order to achieve faster-than-light speed, the was outfitted with the recently developed Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive, a notable improvement over the aging . With the knowledge provided by the and the , the Slipspace Drive abandoned the common "brute force" approach and opted for a more peaceful solution: cutting a small hole into the dimensional plane and enlarging it in a gradual manner. The Remodeled Drive was primarily designed to use antimatter as a fuel, but it also used the GEN Energy byproduct as a means to establish secondary catalyst to actually cause the "Gateway" to open. Shielding Power Plant As per the United Nations Space Command's AEOLIA Modernization Project, the was designed to heavily rely on Project AEOLIA's revolutionary GEN Energy Harnesser System. An unspecified amount of GEN Energy Harnesser Systems were put into use, with the estimate nearing up to two dozen of the previously mentioned GENEHS. The GENEHS themselves were scaled to the appropriate size and were specially manufactured by the contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries. The GEN Energy Harnesser System employed an advanced photovoltaic energy system along with several other factors, which reacted specifically and efficiently to high energy/frequency photons in the gamma frequency spectrum (above 10^19 Hz, 100 keV). In a sense, the GEN Energy Harnesser System harnessed the high energy light and converted it into viable electricity in similarity to a Solar Panel. Going deeper into high energy particle physics, it used a non-conventional way to generate the power source, the non-evaporative decay of baryonic matter. Hydrogen was also used as a fuel, serving as a combination of the two. Since hydrogen was a proton with an orbiting electron, it was typically found everywhere such as in Space or Earth. The reason why the GEN Energy Harnesser Systems were capable of working for large amounts of time was that many baryons (like hydrogen) floated around in the universe, which entailed a near limitless fuel supply. In case the was damaged and not able to effectively rely on the GENEHS Generators, a secondary system of Heavy Duty GEN Condensers were installed to keep the Frigate in operation, albeit only in terms of appropriate subroutines, basic functions, and life-support. Other GEN Condensers were also programmed to activate and power the 's Secondary Weaponry Systems in the event that the GENEHS Generators did not provide sufficient energy. Complement Due to the majority of the 's interior being used for Medical Facilities, the Asclepius did not possess an sizable force to defend itself and could never survive an enemy confrontation on its own. Instead, the Medical Frigate heavily relied on other warships to provide protection. In confrontations where the Asclepius was isolated away from the Fleet or when specifically targeted, it relied on the squadron of mobile suits to protect the Frigate until additional help and reinforcements arrived. The usual Mobile Suit complement utilized by the was: *'UNMS-04W Praetorian' (1 Squadron/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Praetorian and others of its like to aptly defend their charge while going on the offensive with its heavy armaments. Due to its slim design, technical specifications and the addition of GEN Thrusters, the Praetorian had high maneuverability and speed performance, allowing it to outrun most enemy fire and catch up to escaping enemies. Given a knightly appearance, the Praetorian was armed with the G-2X1 Lance, a melee-to-mid range weapon easily capable of damaging or destroying most units and the G-7U Light Vulcan, a weapon with a high firing rate mainly meant for missiles and movement restriction, giving it large amounts of versatility in combat. On rare occasions such as engagements where it required more firepower, the Praetorian could arm themselves with the G-89T Bazooka, a weapon able to destroy or severely disable enemy units with its payload. *'UNMS-04U Hoplite' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Hoplite and others of its like to aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. The Premier Spae Mobile Suit of the UNSC Navy, the Hoplite possessed high maneuverability and performance capability, which gave the mobile suit the capability to go toe to toe with anything headed its way. Armed with the multipurpose G-0YX Mega Particle Launcher, a medium-to-long range weapon,it allowed the Hoplite to snipe at targets from long distances and provide covering fire to its charges. Protection of the 's interior was primarily regulated to the UNA-01 Cherubs, a new type of automated defense drone designed to reduce the excessive amount of Human casualties sustained from numerous Boarding Parties of Frigates and the Orbital Defense Platforms during the . Due to the Cherub's rather compact size, they were placed all throughout the vessel, specifically in high traffic areas. *'UNA-01 Cherub' (250 Active, 250 Inactive): Built with a miniaturized GEN Condenser, the Cherubs were able to run for a set amount of time before needing a recharge. Protected by a layer of , and outfitted with a pair of 9.5x40mm Anti-Personnel Machine Guns, the UNA-01 Cherub proved to be extremely dangerous and durable in combat, able to mow down any combatant with a hail of gunfire whilst taking a minimal amount of damage. The Cherubs were reportedly controlled by multiple "Dumb" A.Is, who were set up in a dedicated server. The Ship's "Smart" A.I was believed to be able to interject and take control of the Cherubs as well. Crew By the time the s were officially commissioned and deployed on January 2559, the Medical Frigates had an estimated number of 445 personnel within its hull. It possessed 220 enlisted Navy Officers and Personnel, 125 Marines, 100 Medical Staff, and 5 . As for Artificial Intelligence, the Asclepius were assigned 2 "Dumb" AIs. The were also assigned a small complement of 250 active UNA-01 Cherubs placed in high traffic areas of the ship, with an additional 250 kept in storage. The numbers of the did not take into account the Mobile Suit Pilots assigned to the ship. Known Ships of the Line Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The Ship Image was based on the EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, a pivotal ship used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, otherwise known as the Rebel Alliance, in the episodic Star Wars series. *The namesake of the , Asclepius, is a direct reference to Asclepius, the Ancient Greek God of Medicine and Healing. * is not meant to be confused with Asclepius-class Hospital Ship. References Literature References Documented References Category:Frigate classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes